brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:IFauxy/Darkness: Rebirth -- Chapter 3: Darkness Madness
Chapter 3 - Darkness Madness I never saw it coming. Black clouds covered the sun, so it looked as if it was night. The wind grew stronger. I heard a Pokemon shout,"It's it! The lord of the dark! It has risen from its cocoon!" I've seen families making way to nest their young, then getting in with them. Obviously the storm looked dangerous. We were the only ones out there. We just stood there, blank, as a Ferroseed. Never a move was taken. Until a rather crooked, young cosmic cloud-shaped took us into shelter. "What were you pals doing out there? It's danger!" the figure spoken. We never answered, until the figure spat, "So?" Sunset stood up. "We... we were curious about the black-and-red Y up on the sky." Drift, who was standing at the very back during our stillness, screeched out. "None of us saw- t-the...... that it was.. re.." Obviously, though at the back, Drift was sick from the wind. "Just get some rest, continue your sentence later," the cosmic cloud urged Drift. I could see the look in her eyes that she was suspicious about Sunset, and I knew exactly what she was about to say. She was right, we just saw black, no red to be spotted. I took a small glance at Sunset, who was waiting patiently. We waited for the proper introduction, but didn't remind the young shape. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I am Nebby, and please, whenever you see a bag, don't let me near it, because it'll remind me of the past," Nebby finally replied. I didn't know why it was scared of bags for Arceus sakes, and I knew Rainy and Sunset didn't too. I heard a crash. There, at the entrance of the shelter, was a damaged Wooper. It was for sure dizzy. Nebby took it in the shelter and sprayed it with water. The Wooper was sleeping for a while, and for a while we just looked around, nothing was interesting. When the Wooper woke up, Rainy was staring at it creepily, and the Wooper slapped him with his tail. "Where am I? Where are my fellow Wooper? Who are you guys?" the Wooper freaked out. He must be a Wooper Clan leader. Rainy got his voice ready and pointed at us,including himself, one by one. "Rainy, Fox, Sunset, Nebby, and Drift Apparently you are in a burrow underneath an Oak Tree." The Wooper sighed,"Ooooh, my apologies. I am Jwle-" Drift interrupted,"Jewe-what?" However, Jwle ignored her. "Leader of the Woopers, as some of you may guessed. I have flew away from my clan by one of the strong winds by Yveltal." Yveltal? That must have been the figure up on the sky! But, isn't that a team name? I thought. Jwle continued his story."You must have heard of Team Yveltal, haven't you? Well, Team Yveltal is a group of scoundrels aiming to capture Pokemon and using them as slaves to work for the Boss." Boss? ''I wondered. I had so many questions to ask, but I kept quiet. "Do you guys wanna sleep here for tonight?" Nebby offered. Jwle was the only one that nodded, but Nebby made everyone stay anyway. "Just stay here until Mother Xerneas quiets down Yveltal," Nebby said. ''Mother Xerneas? I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst out to questions, but everyone ignored me. I didn't even want to repeat out so many words, so I guessed I'd have to find out myself. The next day, the storm was gone. The flowers came back. "Thank you," I told to Nebby. We were off leaving to our adventure leaving a sick Drift behind, which we've promised to pick up when she gets better, and checking occasionally to comfort her with Jwle and Nebby. As we waved goodbye, we headed off down the stream. Pokemon Summary Fox(Eevee) Item: None ''Gender: Female Ability: Run away Level: 9 IVs: 2x31 Location: Steaming Road ''Drift(Drifloon) Item: None Gender: Female Ability: Unburden Level: 12 IVs: 0x31 Location: Forest of Glory(Nebby's Hidout) Rainy(Shiny Eevee) Item: ??? Gender: Male Ability: Adaptability Level: 8 IVs: 4x31 Location: With Fox Sunset(Braixen) Item: Focus Sash THAT LOOKS LIKE A STICK Gender: Female Ability: Blaze Level: 23 IVs: 0x31 Location: With Fox Nebby(Cosmog) No Known Self-information Location: Forest of Glory(Nebby's Hidout) Jwle(Wooper) Item: Everstone TO KEEP BEING A WOOPER Gender: Woopmale Ability: Wooper Water Absorb Level: The average Wooper IVs: Wooperx31(5x31) Location: With Nebby and Drift(No wooper :() Trivia *Jwle is based out of the wikia user Jwle7 **Jwle being a Wooper is a reference to his Favorite Pokemon **wooper :D *"Wooperclan" is based out of something from the book series,"Warriors" *The Pokemon Summaries shows a little bit of Sunset's Stick Obsession(In the story, not for real) Category:Blog posts